1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a scale printing apparatus arranged to print the graduation lines of a scale onto a tape.
2. Description of the Related Art
Scales such as measuring tapes and yardsticks are used in diverse applications: measuring the lengths and sizes of articles, adding scaling factor indications to maps, furnishing magnification indications to photographs taken by microscope, and providing the scale onto a column or wall against which people are casually measured for height. There have yet to be commercialized apparatuses for readily reproducing scales for personal use. When creating or recording a scale on a recording medium, an individual must get a ready-made scale copied by copier or transcribe the graduation lines of a scale manually.
Meanwhile, there is commercialized, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,152, a tape printing apparatus for printing, in dot patterns, previously stored characters and symbols onto a tape used as a printing medium.
As outlined, there have yet to be introduced personal-use apparatuses that would allow individuals to create or reproduce scales in an efficient and inexpensive manner. Diverting a ready-made scale for other uses by cutting it to appropriate size is possible but troublesome and costly. Getting a scale copied by copier is subject to the length limit of the copier and suitable only for duplication on paper. Transcribing the graduation lines of a scale manually is a tedious task that often results in poor workmanship and accuracy.
The conventional tape printing apparatuses can only print characters and symbols onto tape. They are incapable of generating scales.